


The Burning of Harrenhal

by azgx29, DaceyRemembers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azgx29/pseuds/azgx29, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaceyRemembers/pseuds/DaceyRemembers
Summary: Another story. The Burning of Harrenhal. Co-Written with StarOfTheMorning
Kudos: 4





	The Burning of Harrenhal

We begin with the conqueror at the gates of Harrenhal. Fresh off victories of the smaller castles in the crownlands, most the of the riverland houses have joined his army. At the Gates of Harrenhal, King Hoare and his family are in refuge within the biggest in the realm. Under a white banner whispering in the wind, King Aegon and King Harren meet. King Harren reigning down from above in his high castle.

Maesters and Banner holders behind each of their kings. The banners whispering to with wind in the same fashion as the White Peace one.

“Yield now,” Aegon begins, “and you may remain as Lord of the Iron Islands. Yield now, and your sons will live to rule after you. I have eight thousand men outside your walls.” 

“What is outside my walls is of no concern to me,” says Harren. “Those walls are strong and thick.”

“But not so high as to keep out dragons. Dragons fly.” 

“I built in stone,” says Harren. “Stone does not burn.” To which Aegon says,

“When the sun sets, your line shall end.”

Harren Hoare spitting violently at that, walks away.  
Men at arms then later lined the walls of the now cursed castle. A Shield of men. All having either spears or bows in hand. Ready to defend their King. And Nightfall is now upon us.

Aegon outside the Castle with Balerion resting. He knows what he has to do. Harrenhal is the crux of the riverlands. He knows he gave an opportunity for peace. And he rejected him and spat. Their death's are on their own hands. Aegon puts his tiny head against Balerion's huge head. Balerion gives a slight nudge to his rider. Then he gives a loud roar. Aegon even feels the ground shake a bit. The Hour of the Wolf it must be. He bodes Balerion to lower his head so he can mount him. He carefully gets on and with the crack of his whip, he and Balerion rise into the air.

Together they rise like a dark mist into the night sky. Aegon feels the oxygen starting to thin. Finally they reach above the clouds. The moonlight shimmering in the sky. The light dances across Balerion while he flaps to stay in the air.  
They were no bigger than a fly in the moon with how high they are up. Then in an instant with the crack of a whip, they start a quick descent. Quicker and Quicker the castle comes into the sight. The point of no return approaches.  
He continues on this path. The dark stone approaches close to him. After one more crack of his whip, he says the command.

"Dracarys", Aegon says.

Balerion roars and spits out a hot and heavy black flame. The first pass hits the main tower and soldiers near there. Black Flames continues to expel, and screams continue to be heard. Over and Over again they pass over until the whole castle is in flames. Stone does burn when hot enough. The large towers starting to melt. The Tower where the Hoares resided, engulfed in flames. Shrouded in flames, Aegon bades Balerion to stop burning.

Aegon descends on a small hill outside of the castle. He sees the work Balerion and him did. The castle engulfed in flame. Towers melting like a candle.

When the morning sun rose, Harrenhal will still smoking from the night's work. With House Hoare dead He asked Lord Tully to kneel and made him Lord Paramount of the Riverlands. When the castle cooled, he commanded that all the swords be collected and sent to the Aegonfort. And thus, the first true part of the Aegon's kingdom was conquered.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't as good as the last one, but not all the times when you write a text game, do you write it well. I hope you still enjoy this, and maybe leave some constructive criticism.


End file.
